Broken, But For How Long?
by Doctor Starscream
Summary: He's broken now. There is nothing left but pieces and no one knows nor will they care. Not even the Autobots...right?
1. Punishment

Broken, that's all he is now. Bruised, broken, and lifeless. Being the laughing stock of both factions he could live with. Being disrespected by his own subordinates he could tolerate. Heck, even with Megatron's beatings he could still walk away cocky. But that one day was his limit…

*Flashback*

"Lord Megatron! What did I do!" Starscream gasped in pain as another punch hit his helm.

"You traitorous glitch! I finally had a chance to offline Optimus Prime and rule the universe, but you had to ruin it!" Megatron threw another punch at his second's face.

Starscream didn't even know what he did. He and his trine did the correct maneuvers to distract the Autobots while Soundwave and the others filled the energon cubes. Before the raid, Starscream told Megatron that the plan would fail since the power plant was close to the Autobots. The tri-colored mech ended up getting back-handed. "Figures he would blame me for the failed raid," Starscream thought. "He always puts the blame on m-"

His thoughts were interrupted by the intense pain around his wings as Megatron shot him two more times with his fusion cannon.

Megatron advanced towards the seeker. "Starscream, I grow bored with your constant failures. Maybe this new punishment will change your attitude." And to Starscream's horror, Megatron's panel opened and his spike was already pressurized.

Starscream gave out a squawk and tried to escape only to be caught by a strong grip around his wrists. Starscream gasped in pain as his wrists were crushed in the vice-like grip.

Megatron took the advantage and shoved his glossa into the unwilling mouth.

"Starscream, open your panel." Megatron growled only to get a kick to his abdominal plating as an answer.

Megatron released Starscream's mouth and shoved his second's mouth down towards his spike.

"Lick it" he ordered. When Starscream refused to open his mouth, the gray mech moved his fusion cannon towards the seeker's helm. "Lick it or else." Megatron ordered.

Starscream felt a sudden rush of terror as the fusion cannon came close to his head. His choice was to either refuse and end up being offlined or obey his leader and lose his dignity. When he heard the cannon against his head hum with power, he immediately stuck out his glossa and licked his leader's spike.

After a breem, Megatron grew tired of the licking and grasped Starscream's chin.

"What are you do-" before Starscream could finish, he felt something hot go down his throat. An "Mmmph!" was all Megatron heard before he started to thrust into Starscream's mouth.

Starscream could do nothing but wait as his leader used his mouth and hope that the grey mech would stop after he overloaded. The seeker only heard a roar before he felt the transfluid go down his throat.

Megatron looked down and saw Starscream choking. He was going to stop there, but after seeing Starscream face covered in transfluid, continuing would have a better affect.

Starscream was trying to stop the coolant that threatened to fall from his optics. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was soon shoved around so that his back was to his leader. "No! He wouldn't do it! Primus please, not again! I don't want to go through this again!" But the pleas in his mind were not heard by Primus as he felt Megatron rip his panel open.

"Megatron, please don't do this! Please!"

"Oh, but Starscream, you need to learn your lesson." Megatron whispered into the seeker's audio. Starscream was still whispering pleas until he felt burning pain explode in his valve. "AAaaaahhhhh!" Starscream screamed with raw pain. All attempts to not cry were futile as he felt coolant slide down his face.

"Hahaha! Maybe now Starscream you will do well to listen!" Megatron gave a hard thrust for every word he said. Starscream's only lubrication was the energon blood still leaking from his valve, yet it still did not help. All he felt was pain while his leader felt pleasure.

With a few more thrusts, Megatron overloaded into Starscream who could do nothing but gasp in pain as hot transfluid seared the wounds in his valve. Megatron drew out slowly and stood up. Cycles after Megatron left, Starscream curled into himself and cried until he fell asleep.

*End Flashback*

Ever since that day, Megatron used him again and again in the worst way possible, and each one fractured Starscream little by little. Little by little until he broke.

A/N: Well hi! Um.. this is my first fanfic so don't hate on me if you don't like it. Sorry if there is any mistakes.


	2. Odd Behavior

nanoklik= 0.5 of an earth second

astrosecond= 1.5 earth seconds

klik= about a minute

breem= 8 minutes

cycle= about 1 earth hour

megacycle= about 12 hours

joor= about one earth day

orn= 8 earth days

vorn= 80 earth years

**Thu'um** = comm links

_Thu'um_ = bond or trine links

'Thu'um' = thoughts

"Fus Ro Dah" = talk

AN: Sorry if this chapter is kinda short and a bit rushed. I think the story is around 650 words. Oh, and thank you for reviewing to my story.

I do not own Transformers or Hasbro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No! No, please stop!", Starscream cried out, "Please! What did I do?"

"Shut up! You worthless piece of scrap!" Starscream cried out in pain as another punch was aimed at his face. Starscream didn't know what to do. First he lost Skyfire in an expedition to an unknown planet, then he got expelled from the Science Academy for "killing" Skyfire, and now he's being beaten by one of his old professors.

'Nothing could have made this joor worse,' Starscream thought, but Primus had different plans. Starscream suddenly felt a servo grope his panel.

"What the frag! Stop! What are you doing?"

The bigger mech whispered into Starscream's audio, "With a seeker frame like yours, wouldn't' it be obvious?"

Starscream felt a rush a terror in his spark as the mech continued groping him. He struggled as hard as he could and tried to kick the bigger mech off him. Unfortunately, the mech expected this and snapped stasis-cuffs onto the seeker's wrists.

Starscream instantly stopped struggling when he felt a warm, long object against his panel. "Open your panel," the other mech ordered. "Or you'll regret it."

"No! No, I won't do it! You can't make me!" Starscream continued struggling against his bounds.

"I warned you." Starscream screamed in pain as his panel was ripped open. He didn't even have enough time catch his breath before he felt white hot pain as the mech shoved his spike into his valve.

The mech moaned in bliss, "Oohh, you're tighter than I thought. Even better than a pleasure bot."

Without waiting if the seeker adjusted to his girth, the mech started to thrust. Starscream screamed in pain as the mech thrusted hard and fast. The tri-colored seeker felt coolant flow down his face as he cried out again and again.

"Please…no more…it hurts…" Starscream gasped in pain. He felt like he might split in half.

"Scream my name," the mech growled, "Scream it as you overload."

Starscream didn't know what to do. He never had an overload because he never interfaced with anyone. To the seeker's horror, he felt a tightening sensation in his abdominal plating before his optics went white and overloaded.

"SENTINAL!" Starscream screamed as he woke up from his nightmare. The seeker shot up in his berth and covered his optics as coolant slid down his dark face.

"…A dream….no…. a memory," Starscream panted, "A memory a long time ago."

Starscream wiped the coolant off his face and got off his berth. He checked his chronometer and discovered he only had a few breems before his shift. The seeker exited his quarters and headed towards the rec. room for energon.

All Starscream heard was "SCREAMER!" before he was tackled to the ground by his purple counterpart. Starscream didn't even have the energy to snap at his trine mate for the nickname.

"Hey Screams, let's go flying! TC and I haven't flown with you in orns." Skywarp got off his trine leader as he talked.

"Not today. I have a shift soon." Starscream said and walked with a slight limp over to the energon dispenser. Starscream hoped that the others would think the limp was from Skywarp and not from Megatron's "punishment" last night.

Starscream quickly drank his energon and exited the rec. room.

Skywarp saw the unusual behavior of his trine leader and commed Thundercracker. **TC, Screamers been acting weird lately. He didn't want to go flying with us and I know I didn't tackle him too hard for him to have a limp. **

**Yeah, I know what you mean Warp. I noticed to. He's quieter and hasn't even talked back at Megatron. He doesn't even react when you call him Screamer and he hates that nickname. **

**Hmmm, I think it's time for Detective Skywarp to discover the answers to the Starscream case!**

…**Warp…no more Sherlock Holmes before you sleep…** Skywarp could almost hear the face palm TC did.

"Watch TC! I'll find out what happened to our beloved trine leader and make sure he turns back to normal." Skywarp mumbled to himself as he warped to Starscream's location.


	3. Clues

AN: I am very sorry for not updating for the past two weeks. I have my excuses, but I think you would rather read the story. Thank you for the reviews!

nanoklik= 0.5 of an earth second

astrosecond= 1.5 earth seconds

klik= about a minute

breem= 8 minutes

cycle= about 1 earth hour

megacycle= about 12 hours

joor= about one earth day

orn= 8 earth days

vorn= 80 earth years

**Thu'um** = comm links

_Thu'um_ = bond or trine links

'Thu'um' = thoughts

"Fus Ro Dah" = talk

Disclaimer: I do not own hasbro or transformers

* * *

><p>*Vwomp*<p>

"Ok, now to look for Starscream," Skywarp mumbled to himself. The seeker slowly tiptoed down the Nemesis's hall as he tried to find Starscream. So far, Skywarp lost track of his trine leader a few cycles ago.

Flashback:

After the comm. link ended, Skywarp exited the rec. room and followed a few paces behind Starscream towards the Control room. He was very thankful that he had the same shift as his trine leader because it made spying much easier. Skywarp sat down in a seat and stared at the monitor while also keeping an optic on Starscream. The purple seeker noticed that the proud seeker's wings were hung low and not held high like usual.

Making sure that no one was paying attention to him, Skywarp turned his head slightly to get a better view of his trine leader.

'Strange,' the seeker thought, 'Screamer is really quiet. Not even a complaint.' Skywarp also noticed that Starscream's whole frame was more grayish and pale; not the lustrous red, white, and blue he always sees. Skywarp found it odd when the blank stare in Starsceam's optics changed to fear as Megatron entered the Control room.

Skywarp saw Megatron give Starsceam a smirk before sitting in his throne. A few klicks later, Starscream stood up and left. Skywarp could have followed, but he still needed to finish his shift.

'Frag! I still need another cycle before my shift ends,' Skywarp pouted in his seat, 'I still need to follow Screamer.'

Skywarp was lost in his thoughts to notice Megatron's evil smirk.

End Flashback

So here he was, cycles later, standing in front of his tine leader's quarters. He was going to knock, but since knocking was lame when he could teleport, he did just that.

*Vwomp*

"STARSC- what the frag?" Skywarp's enthusiastic yell was cut short due to the complete silence in the room. Every time Skywarp teleported into Starscream's quarters, the tri-colored seeker was usually on his berth reading a data-pad, watching a historical holo-vid, or pacing and ranting. There was always some type of noise.

Skywarp looked around the room hoping to find any clue as to where his trine leader went. After a few breems of nothing, Skywarp was about to leave until he found an unlabeled holo-vid in the corner.

Skywarp picked up the holo-vid from its place. "Why isn't this labeled? Screamer always labels his stuff." Skywarp thought that since it was not labeled, he should take a look and see why. As he was about to touch the screen, the seeker got a nagging feeling in his processor, which he ignored.

In the next cycle, Skywarp would regret for not listening to his processor.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah not much going on, but this is my first fic so I would like to go slow with the plot. Please review! ^_^<p> 


End file.
